


It’s Time To Put On The Crown

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aura!Ash, BAMF!Ash, Gen, More tags to be added, Multi, Smart!Ash, The major death tag goes to Ash since he has died a few times, basically my “Ash is God and you can’t stop me fic”, can you see I’m on high pain meds rn?, which will be explained in the fic when i get to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Ash remembered when Lance cornered him, just a few weeks ago, a dark serious aura surrounding the usually calm headed and light hearted Champion.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Dande | Leon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kibana | Raihan & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shirona | Cynthia, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 30
Kudos: 252





	1. The Beginning

Ash remembered when Lance cornered him, just a few weeks ago, a dark serious aura surrounding the usually calm headed and light hearted Champion. Ash was already not having a good day, too many deadlines for both the Manalo league and Isles league together, and having an angry Lance to top it off wasn’t any good. 

_ “Now listen here, Ash.” Lance warned. Looking like a parent scolding a young child caught with a hand in the cookie jar one to many times. Even though he’s basically doing that wall climbing meme just to keep Ash in place in the corner the older Champion backed him into. “In less then a month we’re having our first age eighteen and up stadium event.”  _

_ “I don’t see how cornering me out of nowhere will help.” Ash rightfully objected. Holding his files of important League Paperwork, for Alola of course, to his chest like Lance would snatch it out of his hands.  _

_ “Because I’m telling you right here and right now to not act like a child.” Lance stated.  _

_ Ash sweat dropped as he tried to look anywhere else but either up Lance’s nose or wrinkled forehead. “I don’t understand how me acting like myself,” Ash frowned, “would cause the event to go sideways.”  _

_ “Just act like an adult for once.” Lance snapped. Pressing closer and setting Ash off into a quiet snarl. “Don’t be childish, don’t make this into a silly game. Act like what an actual Champion would be. Act like any young self respecting adult your age.” And just like that Lance was gone. Walking down the hallway already on his neck phone call and completely ignoring a shocked, and soon to be rightfully, seething Ash.  _

_ “Oh my fucking Arceus. Ash hissed to himself. Stomping down the opposite way. back to his office and back to half his Orange isles team who started awake from a midday nap when Ash slammed the doors. Lance can suffer and get his own letters from the damn mailbox later then. “Fuck him and fuck this event.”  _

_ “Pikachu?” Pikachu queried up from his hammock type nest that hung from the wall closest to his desk. One ear twitching towards Charizard as he stretched his wings up but kept his tail tucked into the burning fire in the fireplace.  _

_ “He’s been on my ass all week!” Ash shouted. Slamming the pile of papers onto his desk and shocking Bulbasaur, who was napping on his chair, into squeaking Annoyedly at her trainer.  _

_ “Like doesn’t he even remember who I am!? I’m the Arceus forsaken Chosen One! I know how to act my age!” He continued to pace around the room. Snarling and hissing as he continued to verbally drag a metaphorical Lance through the mud.  _

_ All three Pokémon who were awoken rolled their eyes at their trainer. Charizard and Bulbasaur chose to go back to sleep. Letting Pikachu deal with their dear trainer.  _

_ “Fuck him, fuck the event, and fuck whoever thought making an eighteen and up event was even a good idea!” Ash snarled. Continuing to his pacing until he stopped in the middle of the room. Turning to look in a Mirror near the double doors and stalked over to it.  _

_ He gave himself a critical once over. Eyeing his baggy shorts, colored sneakers, baggy oversized sweatshirt, and ratted cap. His clothing was reeked with holes and dirt all over. Well worn and very much gives off the expression of kids clothes with how the miss matched colors clashed together. Maybe Lance was right with looking like a kid…  _

_ Ash swiped off the cap and chucked it onto one of the nearby fancy sitting chairs he never uses. Slipping off his sweater to reveal a black shirt. Giving himself another once over Ash could already see how just removing the colors and baggy clothes improved his look.  _

_ To be truthful Ash was never one for clothing. Never one for matching colors and patterns correctly and trying to look good for once. He just chose whatever was comfortable and what he liked. Not what other people did.  _

_ Ash ruffled his hair. Making it puff up more and fall over his eyes. Maybe it was also time for a haircut. An actual haircut and not just a trim.  _

_ One more look over Ash made his choice. If Lance wanted Ash to act all prime and proper during this event then Ash is damn well going to be the spotlight of this whole ass stupid thing. But first he had to make a few phone calls and appointments in the meantime.  _

Now here he was. Listening to the crowd roar behind the steel doors that would lead out to Hammerlock stadium. The pounding feet of the crowd as they welcomed Galar’s shining star, Leon, to the stage. Ash has never really met Leon but from what gathered from Diantha and Wallace he was a really sweet guy. 

Of course it was Chairman Rose’s idea for the eighteen and up event. Something about showing a ‘darker side’ to the Champions title. To be truthful Ash just thought it would give Rose more clout and would give trainer some fanservice from Leon. Which really sucked in Ash’s mind because Leon was far more than just some idiot trainer that’s good with Pokémon and pleasing to the eye. Too bad that the spotlight was, hopefully, gonna go to Ash this event. 

One of Gym Leader Raihan’s, also a very sweet man who winked and wolf whistled at him on sight, trainers motioned for Ash to get ready. Reece was her name, he thinks, also a very sweet and polite girl that couldn’t stop blushing and really couldn’t keep eye contact with Ash. He couldn’t fault her since his outfit, from what Zoey informed him, was a very  _ ‘tits out’ _ kind of look. Which honestly? Was exactly the look Ash was going for. 

_ “‘Don’t act like a little kid, Ash’.” _ He did a mock voice that sounded suspiciously like Lance under his breath. Pikachu snickering on his shoulder as he leaned up to helpfully fix the, basically real, crown on top of his head. 

“How about I show them what a  _ King _ looks like instead.”


	2. Welcome To The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cards were doing their automatic shuffle on the screen and what popped up next made vindictive glee bloom in Ash’s heart. 
> 
> Oh this is gonna be fun.

The crowd finally settled down for the announcer to speak up again. Ash could faintly hear the man through the heavy walls. Not like he was really paying attention when Pikachu kept chittering in his ear and the soft thrum of Aura drifted around and through the stadium. 

_ Aura… _ such a weird concept and thing. Ash wrinkled his nose as a vine of bright blue tendril, unseeing to the normal eye, wrapped around his palm in quiet greeting before falling to the floor and snaking its way back into one of the many hallways. More climbed the brinks and hung from the ceiling, casting Ash and Pikachu in soft baby blue light in the actual half lit part of the hallway. 

Reece couldn’t see, not that Ash had any indication she  _ could, _ the Aura wrapping around her thighs and draping across her shoulders. Hers had more of an orange tinted outline to it. It didn’t snake as much as the other two trainers did from what Ash caught. Choosing to pool around her like fallen silk. 

He wanted to reach out to one of the walls. To run his fingers through the cluster of blue vines but he’s probably look like a maniac to her and that wasn’t the mood Ash was going for. 

Cheers, much quieter this time, erupted in welcome as Reece motioned for Ash and pressed a button on a clicker in her hand to open the door. Heavy metal creaked as Ash took a fortifying breath. Limbs going loose, head held high, chest out, eyes halfway closed, and one foot in the other. Kinda like all those fashion runway models at one of the girls events. 

The noise was much louder, much,  _ much _ louder. Pikachu grumbled under his breath as he stiffened briefly and Ash couldn’t fault the little ‘Mon. What Ash wasn’t expecting was to hear most of the noise cut short. Looking around the stadium on top of the short flights of stairs almost took his breath away. Like Ash expected the sight almost stole his breath away, leaving him floundering for half a second and half a second of time he  _ didn't have.  _

A beep sounded in his ear, a sign to let Ash know that his hidden microphone clipped to his front hoodie turned on, and he swung his arms out and a sly smile spread across his lips. Canines flashing in the spotlight as he felt hundreds of eyes on him. Ash tried not to look down to where the other Champions were. No doubt he would double over laughing at the sight of Lance’s shocked face more than anything. 

“Hello all,” his voice sounded weird to his ears, Smooth like honey and sweet like cane sugar, “yes, yes I know, I clean up good.” A chuckle left Ash’s lips along with at least one quarter of the stadium. 

Truth be held Ash  _ did _ clean up good. His mullet was gone, leaving the back of his head shaved and soft, and his natural curly hair set free. Knee high white combo boots and black jean shorts over a layer of mesh shorts. Dawn has thrown one of the new fad hoodies that were going about on Twitter and Instagram. It did go well with the white and black outfit theme. White tank top underneath and a mesh tank top that stopped just above his belly button. Clearly showing off his tattoo of a couple Unknown Pokémon dancing a little in a line. It was definitely a  _ ‘tits out’  _ kind of look. 

Not to mention the metal wire crown filled with fake Alola’s flower, The chain of Z Crystals hanging on his left hip, and finally the silver feather gently tied to a rope and hanging to the PikaniumZ. Definitely an outfit fit for a King, a metaphorical one but Ash isn’t complaining. 

Ash could remember the wolf whistles he’d gotten from his group of friends that he took to go pick out an outfit. One particular comment struck out in his mind, that Gary snickered at him after they left the store, that Ash looked like an utter  _ snack.  _ And who is Ash to doubt his best friend? 

Speaking of Gary Ash could feel his green tinted Aura wiggle down from one of the many balconies that held the other international league members. Green leaves drifted around Ash from directly above and brushed against his cheek and gave off joy and amusement. He could barely keep his smirk from forming into a giant toothy smile at Gary’s joy. No doubt from what constipated look Lance had scrunched up on his face. 

Still keeping his arms spread wide with Pikachu flashing his own version of a toothy smirk Ash took a step forward and focus back on the crowd. “Let's get the event started now, shall we?” 

The crowd rose up cheering and howling again, this time  _ louder _ than when Leon walked out from his entryway. Ash eyed his chair on the platform. Flat out in the middle between Leon and Diantha. 

The seating arrangement had actually changed at the last minute. Originally it was going to go by how long a Champion held their title, which is the usual standing or seating arrangement in these type of events, but Chairman Rose volleyed hard for it to change it up. Trying to get Leon towards the middle more. Now it still goes by who had their title held the longest but this time one Champion would go to the end of one side and the next would go to the other. Kind of like a zipper and Ash was directly in the middle since he’s only had the Alolan title less then a year. 

Ash kept his hands steady, no need to show how anxious he really is, as he walked down the short flight of stairs to where he greeted Leon and Diantha. Ash couldn’t fight the small blush that dusted his cheeks when Leon lifted the hand he shook to his lips. Molten golden eyes looked up to Ash’s liquid amber and if Ash wasn’t trying to prove Lance wrong his knees would buckle and he would have definitely swooned to the floor. 

Why are Galatians so fucking  _ hot!?  _

Pikachu slapped his tail against his back lightly. Chittering in his own small amusement before pointing to the belt of Poké balls settled on his hips and then towards the rest of the Champions Pokémon resting on the fake grassy  _ ‘hill’ _ that was made to show off their teams while letting them be comfy. 

Without further ado Ash unclipped his belt and threw it up in the air. Ten flashing beams came forward and soon his two teams appeared. Ash felt something hot and nice wiggle between his ribs at the sight of his Charizard, Flicker, easily streatching his wings and seeing that he was nearly triple the size of Leon’s Charizard. Glee was added to the hot feeling in his chest as he side eyes Leon, and his Charizard, who gawked at the size of Flicker. 

The fire lizard, being the tease that he is, grinned down at the female Charizard to his left. Black sclaes around his eyes crinkling in the direct sunlight as Flicker turned to look at his trainer with a pointed amused stare. Ash went soft as Flicker cooed in greeting, dipping his head to the ground before bringing it back up. 

Bulbasuar cooed at Ash as well. Waving one of her vines in greeting before trotting over to Tauros who looked quite miffed. Probably because the grass isn’t real grass. 

Squirtle already settled down next to Lapras. The two water types mumbling to each other and completely ignore both Ash and the rest of the living beings around them. Which is the usual when they get to be together. 

Incineroar and Kommo-O were already sizing up every Pokémon nearby. Sharp eyes glancing back and forth but thankfully none of them were completely ready to throw down, especially Kommo-O who looked more relaxed and regal of all things. Huh, guess they were on the ‘fuck Lance and fuck his opinion’ vibe too. Like Trainer, like Pokémon Ash guesses. 

Melmetal was looking around curiously. Shyly waving a large golden bolt towards the crowd and letting Rowlet fly up onto its shoulders to immediately fall asleep. 

“Champion Ash,” Cynthia started, catching his attention and pulling his gaze over to her and he had to actively ignore Lance who kept staring at him with some kind of look in his eyes, “I was under the impression that you had a Naganadel instead of a Kommo-O.” 

Ash tried not to fidget as he sat finally sat down in the chair set up for him after clipping back on his belt. “I do still have Naganadel,” Ash started after quickly mulling over his words, choosing to not add  _ ‘my’ _ since Naganadel isn’t a thing to be owned, “but with international league rules I can’t use her in battle outside of Alola and even then I can’t really count on her to show up every time I need her because she’s leading an  _ entire colony  _ of Poipol in a  _ different world.” _ Ash couldn’t help but specifically stress that particular point. “It would be unfair to hold that responsibility to her and it leaves a large gap in my team when she’s not here. In the end I decided that Kommo-O would be a better Pokémon on my team and it would take some weight and stress off of Naganadel.” 

Kommo-O puffed her chest out just as Cynthia nodded and mumbled, “a respectable decision.” 

The quick crackle of the intercom system came on and the announcers voice drifted through the speakers again. 

“Now that all Champions and league members are introduced, may you all please look at the screen behind you.” All the Champions looked back towards the giant screen that drifted up between the circle of balconies. Only they and the audience could see what was on the screen but it really didn’t matter, the rest of the League members weren’t battling. Their more there to be audiences as well. “The first part of this event will be a one-on-one battle with each Champion only having two Pokémon and no substitutes in.” 

The screen showed a card with each do their faces. Looking serious and almost deadly calm in some cases. They flipped over the back to show a mix of Region symbols. Lance’s cars showed Kanto’s and Johto’s symbols of Ho-oh and Mew. Wallace’s showed Kyogers and Groudons omega and alpha symbols that were etched into their skin. Cynthia’s had Arceus golden spiked circle on the back of her card. Alder had the outline of Zeckrom and Reshiram’s head with the basic color of black and white. Diantha had the basic outline of Yvelta and Xerneas. Leon had the same sword and shield logo that was on his shirt. Last was Ash’s an outline of Lugia and Tapu Koko. 

He didn’t know why it just showed those two, he was expecting the other three Tapu’s to show up, but he couldn’t really make a fuss about it right now. The cards were doing their automatic shuffle on the screen and what popped up next made vindictive glee bloom in Ash’s heart. 

Oh this is gonna be  _ fun.  _


End file.
